


Terms of Endearment

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new officer at Precinct One gets a taste of how Nick and Judy like to uniquely express their affection for each other. Just a short, fluffy one-shot for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Terms of Endearment

**I've had this one in my Dropbox for nearly a year now and finally decided to post it for Valentine's Day because I've always loved this holiday, even when I was single. :) I wrote this little one-shot when I was thinking about how our loved ones' significance to us is so often demonstrated in the everyday mundane (but important!) things and not just in grand gestures.**

**Wish I could do more at the moment, but life is basically one million things after another for now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Officer Tailor glanced around Precinct One for the first time, his eyes fell on a small gray bunny officer sitting at her desk, too focused on typing an email to notice him watching her. The newly graduated cougar leaned toward Officer Delgato, who had been assigned to give him a tour of the precinct, and murmured, "That's Judy Hopps, right?"

Delgato glanced toward the doe and nodded. " _Officer_ Judy Hopps, yes."

"Wow," the cougar breathed. "She and Officer Wilde have been such an inspiration to me. I bet it's amazing to work next to them every day."

Despite smiling genially, the lion rolled his eyes. "It's a little obnoxious, actually. Mostly because of their unique idea of what counts as terms of endearment."

Before Tailor could ask what he meant, Officer Wilde strode up next to Hopps, setting two coffee cups on his side of the desk. The movement caught the bunny's eye.

Her expression brightened immediately when she looked up at her partner. "Hey, emergency contact!" she chirped.

"Good morning, my primary beneficiary," Wilde replied as he stepped around the desk to kiss her forehead.

Tailor blushed a little at their public display of affection, but none of the other officers seemed to notice or care. He nudged Delgato pointedly. "Introduce me?"

With a shrug, Delgato led Tailor toward the desk. The fox and bunny's idle chat faded as they noticed the larger officers' approach.

"Hopps, Wilde," Delgato nodded to each of them in turn before hooking a thumb in Tailor's direction. "Just wanted to let you say hi to the new guy. This is Officer Tailor."

"It's such an honor to meet you!" Tailor said as he shook their paws lightly. "Thank you for the amazing examples you set as both officers and an interspecies couple. You have no idea how much you've inspired me."

Hopps humbly inclined her head at the compliment. "That's very kind of you, but it's actually my number one speed dial"—she paused to nod at her partner—"who's truly inspiring."

"Such absurdities you utter!" Wilde grinned. " _You're_ the amazing one, my dear computer security password."

At first, Hopps laughed heartily, then exaggeratedly shushed him as he chortled. "You're not supposed to say that one out loud!" Then the bunny blinked, leaned forward, and sniffed at the coffee cups. "Did you get—"

"Vanilla spice latte with extra whipped cream?" Wilde finished her question as he handed her one of the cups, which she accepted with a sigh of delight. "Of course. You think I haven't memorized your favorite by now?"

After taking a sip, Hopps smiled warmly at him. "You're the best credit line cosigner I've ever had."

Wilde's eyes as he looked at her would have melted a pawpsicle. "Anything for the joint holder of my bank account."

Suddenly, Tailor realized how very excluded he and Delgato were from the little world in which the fox and bunny had wrapped themselves. With quick and polite goodbyes, the two larger officers sauntered away. Once they were out of earshot, Tailor mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, "You're right, that _is_ a little obnoxious." Then he chuckled. "But kind of sweet."

Delgato shrugged with a smirk. "You'll get used to it."


End file.
